Juntos
by Bratty
Summary: Ella yace en el centro, pero no se mueve no busca alejarse. EdxWinxAl, lemon. Ambos con sus cuerpos completos.


Hace calor en Rizenbul.  
  
Apartada y a oscuras, la casa reposa en silencio. Solo roto por el rítmico caer de la gota del grifo, que siempre es olvidada de reparar.  
  
Arriba, tres cuerpos yacen. Silenciosos, calientes, entrelazados. Hace demasiado calor para las sábanas.  
  
Ella yace en el centro, por mucho la posición mas incómoda. Pero no se mueve; no busca alejarse. Si acaso, su movimiento busca aún mas calor de los cuerpos que la rodean. Como para asegurarse a sí misma que sí, están aquí. Ya no es un sueño. De verdad es su calor.  
  
Ellos a su vez la abrazan con más fuerza, protegiéndola como no pudieron durante todos esos años. A su vez tomando cada uno una parte de ella, como todos sienten debe ser.  
  
o o o  
  
No se dio cuenta del momento en que la mano, desde atrás, empezó sus caricias, suaves y gentiles, como él. Lo sintió respirar profundamente en su cabello, absorbiendo la caliente esencia de los tres. El disfrute de todas las sensaciones era uno que parecía buscar recuperar el tiempo perdido.  
  
La boca en su cuello era diferente. Más hambrienta y fuerte, como si por mucho hubiese contenido su hambre, pero siempre con ese toque de respeto que habría detenido todo si ella así lo quisiera. Sus manos fueron las primeras en descender; meticulosas, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos todo el camino hacia abajo, se aseguraban de no dejar de tocar ninguno de esos lugares que durante el recorrido le hacían retorcerse entre las sábanas, que pronto son olvidadas en el suelo.  
  
No saben cuanto tiempo pasan así, hasta que ella responde.  
  
Sus manos bajan lentamente, sus palmas y dedos extendidos, asegurándose de tocar toda la extensión de piel caliente a su alcance; y es solo cuando sus dedos envuelven suavemente aquella presión contra sus caderas que las caricias de ambos se detienen por el mas pequeño de los momentos, para iniciar nuevamente con la misma gentileza de antes, pero con el fervor que la respuesta de ella les daba.  
  
La posición es incómoda, pero ella la prefiere, porque le da la misma oportunidad y sentimiento a ambos, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto de ellos con ella.  
  
Es solo cuando siente la intrusión de los dedos que se da cuenta de que su ropa interior yace en el suelo entre las sábanas junto a camiseta blanca. Cierra los ojos y hunde la cabeza en la curva del cuello a su espalda, sintiendo bajar los besos del cuello poco a poco, tomándose su tiempo, trazando un rastro con la lengua.  
  
Los dedos son hábiles, y saben exactamente que movimientos hacer, y ella deja saber su apreciación por los mismos mordiéndose el labio y bajando el ritmo de sus manos, porque el movimiento los distrae a ambos.  
  
Nuevos dedos se unen a los ya intrusos, y ella ahoga un grito de sorpresa ante la nueva sensación. La mano cubre a la otra, de modo que su intrusión esta unida a la anterior, sabiendo que de otro modo quizá la sorpresa pudiera ser una dolorosa. Pero no lo es, así que continúan, y pronto ella se ve obligada a morder la almohada para no gritar con los espasmos que llenan su cuerpo. Y los dedos no paran su movimiento, hasta que ella puede sonreír con ojos nublados.  
  
La presión en sus caderas no ha cesado.  
  
o o o  
  
Todo recae ahora en ella, que por un momento que no es ni largo ni corto, sino de simple disfrute, alimenta mínimamente ese pequeño sentimiento de placer que todo control da.  
  
Pero ella tampoco puede esperar mucho más, por lo que no tarda en responder, lo cual tampoco es fácil, porque no quiere separarse de ninguno de ellos.  
  
Ella asiente, y desde atrás, manos hábiles le ayudan con el movimiento, tomándola con firme gentileza desde los muslos, haciéndole notar nuevamente que la diferencia de tamaño que ahora tenían le hacían sentir casi como una niña. Aprieta los ojos durante la entrada, y solo hasta que siente que no puede con más, es que se acurruca contra el pecho de su dueño que le acaricia la espalda, mientras ella gime sintiendo besos desde atrás sobre sus hombros.   
  
Pero aún no están listos, porque se niegan a actuar si no es los tres juntos, y es así como, apaciguada con besos amables, ella puede sentir desde atrás las caricias bajas y la presión entre ella. Aún no adentro, pero preparada ya, húmeda entre su propio líquido y el de ella. La presión aumenta lenta y rítmicamente, y ella aprieta los ojos con fuerza dentro del fuerte pecho frente a ella, sintiendo la intrusión desde atrás, que aunque lenta y tan gentil como es posible, todavía no la ha adecuado lo suficiente.   
  
Se concentra en el masaje en sus hombros, de besos y manos portentosas, hasta que se siente nuevamente tranquila, aunque llena; Abre los ojos y mira frente a ella, sonriendo entre ojos nublados, y luego atrás, encontrando la misma mirada, y besos de disculpa.   
  
Una vez tranquilos, ninguno se mueve, degustando el simple sentimiento de la unión.  
  
Ninguno sabe quien inicia el movimiento. Lento y rítmico, sin ansias de terminar pronto, ellos son los que más se mueven. Ella simplemente entrelaza sus piernas lo más apretada que puede con las primeras que puede encontrar, aun si es solo para evitar retorcerse demasiado. Las manos que la rodean, sin embargo, no le permiten mucho, puesto que entre cuatro brazos y sus caricias inquietas, en una cama apretada y ningún ansia de separación, poco lugar había para moverse.   
  
Pero eventualmente, por más que el sentimiento trata de ser retrasado, llega el momento en que la explosión es inminente.   
  
Ella sabe que ellos se contienen -- pero los conoce demasiado bien. Puede sentir los sonidos guturales en el pecho en el que apoya su cabeza, y la respiración agitada contra su cuello indica lo mismo a su espalda. Están esperando por ella. Por una señal. Un permiso.   
  
Es tonto, ella piensa, pero aun así aprecia su cuidado. Y con una sonrisa, y una caricia les deja saber que todo está bien. Y ellos la besan simultáneamente, y de pronto ella siente aún mas calor.  
  
o o o  
  
Ya la floja luz de la mañana entra por la ventana. Se siente el aire más fresco de lo usual. Pronto lloverá.  
  
Ella abre los ojos primero, sonriendo aún envuelta en ese lío de brazos y piernas. Se sonroja, notando que todavía no se han separado, y aún más cuando se da cuenta de que ese día le toca el lavado a ella.  
  
Nuevos besos le dan los buenos días, y ella sonríe, sintiéndose en paz. Hay que pensar en una ducha, y luego en el desayuno.  
  
- Fin -  
  
o o o  
  
Bratty dice: Y para dejarlo claro, la posicion era Ed mirando a la derecha, Win entre Ed y Al acurrucada contra el pecho de Ed, y Al a su espalda. Asi que deja de preguntar, Rally. Ya sospecho que lo haces solo por verme sonrojar.  
  
...esta tendencia de hacer 'el segundo fic' de todo no puede ser sana. XD Por otro lado, no me interesa.  
  
Este fic es resultado de demasiadas conversaciones raras con Rally -- la clase de conversas que terminan produciendo dos lemons con un trio como protagonistas. Wow, se mueren de curiosidad por saber, eh? XD  
  
En fin. :P Gracias a la pequeña culpable por el beta, por la idea, y por su muy constante recordatorio de cuan divertido es verme sufrir mientras intento escribir porno.  
  
Tambien, es el octavo fic en español de FMA.  
  
Oh, el orgullo.  
  
- Bratty 


End file.
